


Akademiker unterwegs

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hotels, Humor, Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Typisches über Deutsche auf Dienstreisen. Kann noch als Gen/friendship fic durchgehen.





	Akademiker unterwegs

Drei Viertel der Fahrzeit im Auto hatten sie über banalen Blödsinn gestritten, dennoch war es selbstverständlich, dass sie sich gleich nach Bezug der Zimmer wieder auf dem Flur trafen und gemeinsam nach unten gingen.  
„Kommt bei Ihnen auch kein kaltes Wasser aus der Leitung, Chef?“  
„Hab ich gar nicht d'rauf geachtet. Aber mein Telefon ist tot und die Beleuchtung macht keinen Sinn. Drei Stehlampen statt einer Deckenlampe?“  
„Beim Telefon müssen Sie Raute vorwählen.“  
„Ah. Auch sehr klug.“  
„Wo meine Minibar sein sollte ist ein leerer Fleck, der Kühlschrank ist wohl kaputt gegangen.“  
„Wieso, wollten Sie sich heut abend die Kante geben? Bei solchen Konferenzen macht man das zwingend zusammen in der Lobby!“

+++

Der Scherz vor den anderen auf ihre Kosten hatte ausnahmsweise wirklich mal ihre Grenzen überschritten, und sie hatte ihn für den Rest des Abends mit Ignoranz gestraft. Dennoch war es selbstverständlich, dass sie sich am nächsten Morgen im Frühstückssaal einen Tisch teilten. Während er immer noch das Buffet durchforstete, löffelte sie ihr Müsli und hatte Spaß daran, erst ausgiebig das Art dèco des riesigen Raumes zu bewundern, und sich dann die übrigen Hotelgäste ein wenig näher anzusehen. Nicht alle gehörten zum Symposium. Eine Reihe weiter vorne saß eine fünfköpfige Familie an zwei Tischen. Die drei Teenager-Kinder waren sich wohl zu cool um noch am selben Tisch mit ihren Eltern zu sitzen, und hatten daher mit etwas Abstand ihren eigenen Tisch eröffnet. Gerade kam aber die Mutter vom Buffet zurück, hatte viel mehr Obst als für sie nötig mitgebracht, und kippte jedem der Kinder ungefragt einige Erdbeeren auf die Teller. Silke musste lächeln – sie verstand die Sprache der Familie nicht, aber mütterliches Verhalten war international.

„Was zum - ...Chef?!“ Boerne war in diesem Moment wieder neben ihr aufgetaucht, und kippte ungefragt nun selber eine lächerlich große Menge Erdbeeren in ihren Obstsalat. Jetzt war es praktisch Erdbeersalat. Dann stellte er hochzufrieden seine zwei Teller ab, auf denen sich augenscheinlich eine Probiermenge von fast allem sammelte, was das Buffet nur hergab. Ihr verdattertes Blinzeln nahm er zum Anlass, ein wenig näher zu erläutern: „Die Erdbeeren waren weggefegt, kaum dass der Service sie auch nur hingestellt hatte. Ich hab uns mit viel Einsatz diese Exemplare gesichert.“  
„Hurra! Mein Leitwolf bringt Beute!“  
„Ist das Hallerisch für „Vielen Dank“?“  
„Na, Sie hätten das nicht machen brauchen. Jetzt ist nicht mal Saison für Erdbeeren.“  
„Stimmt, aber vielleicht finanzieren gerade diese Erdbeeren das Überleben unserer ägyptischen Freunde da vor uns.“  
Ach, er hatte die Familie auch bemerkt. Was machte ihn so sicher, dass es Ägypter waren?  
Stunden später fiel ihr auf, dass das Obst wahrscheinlich seine unbeholfene Art gewesen war, ihr Entschuldigung für gestern sagen zu wollen. Na gut, es sollte ihm verziehen sein.

+++

„Ihre Assistentin säuft ja Kaffee weg wie Wasser! Ist das noch gesund bei so kleinen Menschen?“  
„Das ist gar nichts. Sie müssten sie mal nach vier, fünf Überstunden-beladenen Tagen erleben...“  
„Irr ich mich, oder haben sie sich da ihr ganz persönliches Heinzelmännchen geangelt? Ha ha ha...“  
„Kann ich jetzt nicht lachen d'rüber.“

+++

Gestern abend hatte er das Klavier in der Lobby noch in Ruhe gelassen, aber heute konnte er die Chance zur Selbstinszenierung nicht verstreichen lassen. Schnell scharte sich ein Grüppchen Zuhörer um ihn, und bald hatte er mit seinem Können fast den ganzen Raum in Beschlag.  
„Ihr Chef hat's ja echt drauf! Wie viele Stücke kann er denn bloß auswendig?“  
„Das ist gar nichts. Gleich wird er sagen, dass ihm irgendwer die Augen verbinden soll. Hat er sich aus „Amadeus“ abgeschaut.“  
„Mit dem wird’s nie langweilig, oder?“  
„So könnte man das ausdrücken...“

+++

Er hatte mehrere Aspirin gebraucht, um den Kopfschmerz am letzten Morgen loszuwerden. Dennoch war es natürlich selbstverständlich, dass er auch bei der Rückfahrt am Steuer sitzen würde. Zumal auch sie von den drei Tagen sichtlich lädiert war.  
Erst als er schon auf die Autobahn gebogen war, fiel es ihm wieder ein: “Ah, verdammt! Ich hatte Thiel gesagt, ich würde ihm etwas mitbringen.“  
„Halten Sie doch an der nächsten Tankstelle, mit etwas Glück gibt es da lokales Bier.“  
„Als ob er nicht Bierbauch genug hat.“  
„Was hatten Sie denn vor zu kaufen?“  
„Irgendwas mit Münster-Bezug. Sie verstehen schon.“  
„Hät' ich gar nicht von Ihnen gedacht, dass Sie ihm Souvenirs mitbringen.“  
„Ach was, das wüsste der eh nicht zu schätzen. Nur ausnahmsweise, da ich ihn mit einer kaputten Waschmaschine zurückgelassen hab. Der Techniker sollte vorgestern kommen, is' aber nicht.“  
„Ah, deswegen wollten Sie telefonieren?“  
„Genau.“  
„Ist die Maschine so dramatisch? Haben Sie nicht mal gesagt, sie haben mehrere im Keller?“  
„Schon, aber in der kaputten steckt noch Thiels ganze Wäsche fest. Nass.“  
„...Mit Ihnen wird’s wirklich nie langweilig.“  
„Wie?“  
„Eh, das Hotel hat mir kleine Taler Schokolade geschenkt, weil es doch in meinem Zimmer keine Minibar mehr gab. Auf die Schokolade ist das Ulmer Münster gedruckt. Sie können eine haben.“  
„Wirklich? Danke, Sie haben was gut bei mir.“  
„Sagten Sie eben, Sie werden diesmal nicht die ganze Zeit 180 Sachen fahren? Klasse!“

+++

Eigentlich hatten sie sich dienstbeflissen vorgenommen auf der Rückfahrt einander von den Vorträgen zu erzählen, die der jeweils andere nicht besucht hatte. Aber es zeigte sich schnell, dass sie beide zu erschöpft waren, um dafür noch Nerven zu haben.  
Kurz nach Mannheim war sie schließlich sogar eingeschlafen, was ihn mehr rührte als er je zugeben würde. Immerhin war das auf ihre Weise ein großes Kompliment dafür, wie unheimlich bequem seine schönen Porsche Sitze waren, und was für ein unheimlich vertrauenswürdiger Chaffeur er war. Selbst wenn er nun, wo er sich sicher war sie würde tief schlummern, das Gaspedal wieder heftig durchdrückte.


End file.
